


Japan's Library

by DantesRedRose23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dirty Magazine, F/M, Library Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesRedRose23/pseuds/DantesRedRose23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan’s library is so nice and quiet, but what happens when a certain helper finds a naughty book on the shelves accidentally?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Japan's Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hakuhana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hakuhana).



> Disclaimer: The characters of Hetalia do not belong to me, just the idea!!
> 
> Author's Note: This story is long overdo and I want to thank Hakuhana for giving me the idea and waiting patiently for it. Plus, it’s my first time writing a Hetalia story with Japan!! It’s honestly exciting and I really hope the idea is good because it seems a bit short to me, but I tried to develop the lemon. So with that, Hakuhana I hope you like your story as well you other awesome readers!!

The one place to go to collect information was a library, but not just any library. It had to be Japan’s Library! It was perfect to the last detail! With so many rows of different books all alphabetized and categorized, everything was easy to find! It had every possible book anybody could ever want!

It was even well furnished with tables and chairs collected in open areas and couches all around through the maze of shelves! It was kept nice and clean, if Japan wanted to, he could probably live there!

Sitting at one of the tables were two other members of the axis powers: Italy and Germany. The Italian was looking at a cookbook for pasta dishes, having his mouth water to every image and giving him the ideas to try and make it himself! Germany, on the other hand, was reading a military tactics book, thinking it would be best to sharpen up on his skills as a solider. Or maybe he wasn’t? He seemed pretty dazed…

“Germany! Germany!” Italy chanted cutely, pointing to an image in his book, “Look at the new dish I found!!”

“That’s vwonderful, Italy,” the blonde replied, not even glancing at it.

“It’s perfect!” Italy continued, his face in awe, “It has tomatoes, and onions, and pasta, and…”

Germany just nodded his head, turning the page to his book, “Oh yeah, Italy…”

At another part in the library, Britain and America were shopping through the aisles. Alfred really had no interest in the library whats so ever and only came along because he had nothing else planned for the day... along with the fact that Britain scolded him about not having enough book smarts.

The American thought he had plenty book smarts, he didn’t need a book to tell him that.

“Ugh, this is freakin’ boring!” America said, carelessly reading the many book titles. Before this, he was actually looking towards the ground, but figured that was boring too and knew he had to do something!

“It’s not so bad, America,” Britain replied, scanning over the titles. He already had an armful of magic books; thinking of ways to get even with Russia. Eventually though he searched through all the aisles and ended up in the fiction section; he was honestly willing to try anything. “Are you even looking?”

Alfred shrugged his shoulders, “Not really…” Now that he thought about it, he probably shouldn’t have gone with Britain. Anything else would be better then this!

The Britain pulled a book from the shelf, “Huh, there’s one about heroes…”

Immediately America had interest, rushing over to him, “A book about heroes! Let me see!” He instantly grabbed the book, flipping through the pages, “Cool! They even have Captain America in here!”

“What’s so great about Captain America?” Britain said carelessly, already looking at another book. America could feel his jaw drop, “What’s so great about Captain America!?"

And so Alfred began his lecture to his friend, but they were buried so deep within the library, it could barely be heard especially when he wanted to get loud.

At the front desk, Japan settled a new stack of books and began adding them to the system. He always had a passion for reading and new the best kind of knowledge came from books. He could never get enough and if he found a new one he could add to his library, he would do so.

You strolled inside, carrying a small bag with you, looking for the country. Instantly you saw the two new stacks of books on his desk and shook your head. If you told him once, you told him a thousands times there wasn’t any room in his library for anymore, but he always found room to squeeze them in.

Besides wasn’t owning over five thousand enough?

Well apparently to your boyfriend it wasn’t.

You knocked on his desk before leaning forward on your hand to get his attention, “Kiku.”

Said man looked up, “Oh hi, {Name}.”

You shook your head with a laugh, already seeing that most of his attention was already on the new books he received. You walked around the desk, settling the bag you had under and giving him a kiss on the cheek, “I brought you something to eat.”

“Arigato,” He replied not looking up from his computer. You smiled again, laughing a bit and turning your attention to the cart filled with many more new books, “Oh Kiku, if I had a dime for every time…”

“But there really good books!” he said defensively, looking towards you. You looked back at him, finding his upset face adorable and so hard to resist. He may have been the calm, cool, and collected one but at times like these, those traits just flew out the window.

“And I’m sure they are,” you replied, thinking though how he was going to find room for them, but you already knew he would. You gave him another smile, before removing your coat and running a hand through your {h/c} hair, “Need some help?”Japan was grateful for you offer. Despite the many times you did mention to him about his books, he knew you supported his hobby. Besides he couldn’t keep the library this organized without a little help.

“Hai,” he answered warmheartedly, “You could put those books away for me.” You returned his soft gesture, walking back over to him and sweetly kissing him, “I’d be happy too.”

Just as you put your hands on the cart, a shout was heard, “DUDE, I GOT TO TELL YOU ABOUT IRON MAN!” The sudden out burst made you laugh, looking back at Japan who was stunned. He warned America so many times about being loud, but honestly doubted that lecture ever got through to him. He would go and search for him to remind him of this rule but he didn’t think he would find him; even he had to admit he got lost once in awhile.

You could tell Alfred was having a blast and with a shake of your head and a smile on your face, you pushed the cart through the first aisle and began to work.

Truthfully, this had to be one of your favorite places too. It was so nice and clean as well as quiet and there were so many different topics to read about. From fiction to non-fiction, science to fantasy, it was honestly hard to say which category was your favorite. And with the books shelves so high, it felt like a miniature city.

You turned the cart down another aisle, parking it besides one of the shelves, and settling the two books you had in your hand on the nearby couch. You turned back to shelf you were looking for, bending down a bit to read the labels.

It was honestly amazing to you how you remember were everything was, but the signs that hung above the aisle were definitely helpful.

When you spotted the place the book was supposed to go, you grabbed it from the nearby couch, making as much room as possible to squeeze it in. You packed it nice and tight, making a mental note to yourself to remind Kiku the shelves should probably be made bigger...again.

You glanced at the other stray book before standing on your tiptoes to read the above labels. As you scanned you come across a book that seemed misplaced. It was a book about Russian military tactics that should have been on the opposite side of the library. You reached even higher to grab the top of it and pull it down, other books sliding along with it from how tightly it was packed.

Unfortunately your foot bent forward and you came crashing down with at least the whole shelf coming down with you. You covered your head from the falling books, releasing a breath of air when you noticed you weren’t as hurt as bad and the whole entire bookcase didn’t come crashing down too.

You placed a hand over your heart, controlling your breathing to slow it down. You recovered from the scary moment, looking around to see the mess of books scattered around you. You sighed again, not looking forward to cleaning it up.

You tried to place the books back in order, stacking them off the side and separating the next ones. As you grabbed for the next one, your {e/c} eyes landed on a magazine cover. You looked at it confused, holding it up to see it just wasn’t any type of magazine, it was one of _those_ types of magazines…

You stared at it a bit longer, the idea of it being in your possession impossible to believe, before your cheeks flushed and placed it face down. You honestly had no idea where it could come from. The only people who would seem interested in that military book would Russia, Germany, and a couple of others, but you hadn’t seen Russia in days and Germany was sitting at one of the tables of with Italy.

You pulled it up a bit, still finding it a bit impossible it was in your hand.

What other possibility could there be?

Then you thought about it…maybe it was Japan’s?

He may turn red when discussing this topic but he was one of those guys who was completely comfortable with sexuality and you knew that.

If it was his, one: how come you were finding these things now? And two: why would he need it? As far as you could think of, your sex life was fine…or at least you thought so…?

This really made you think. Maybe he was reading it to try out new ideas? Kiku was always the one to speak up, but maybe he didn’t want to say anything because he didn’t want to hurt your feelings by implying something…?

But if that was the case then…?

You could feel your head begin to hurt. You stopped your whole train of thought thinking and went back to the source. Most people read these things to spice up their sex lives, so maybe he was looking for something new. And if that was the case then as his girlfriend, you should support his idea.

Your gaze moved down the magazine again. You never pictured yourself in a million years looking at one of these, but you would do anything for Kiku. And who knew? Maybe some ideas would be appealing to you too…?

Forgetting the task at hand, you gulped down your nerves and settled the book in your lap and flipped to the first page, reading over the contents and going to the next.

After awhile your full attention was on the book. Finding some the articles interesting and learning a few things, you passed though through the vivid images, your stomach gaining butterflies from just a glance at them. Some of the ideas were a bit crazy like using toys or role-playing, but others did seem sensible to try. You honestly couldn’t stop yourself from flipping to the next page; some of the information was actually quite helpful.

A worried head peaked from around the corner and once they spotted you, they ran, falling on their knees, “Thank goodness I found you, {Name}! I heard a crash and I got worried!”

You looked up to see it was Japan, his face smeared with concern.

“Kega wanai ka?” he asked, looking at the mess. As much as he treasured his books, nothing meant more to him then you. You nodded your head, “I’m alright, no need to worry.”

He sighed in relief, glad to hear it as he began collecting the books, “It was little hard to find you.”

You watched him quietly, thinking when was he going to notice the book you were reading. But then you realized, Kiku was never the one to talk about it aloud and figured you had to bring it up.

“Um, Kiku?” you began to say, holding up the cover.

“It is alittle embarrassing that I do not even…” he continued, but stopped when he saw what you had it. His brown eyes went big, his mouth opening but no words coming out.

“I found this in one of the books and…” you began to say.

“It is not mine!” he instantly replied, his cheeks turning red. You already figured though, he wouldn’t admit to owning such a thing, “Kiku, it’s okay, there’s nothing to be…”

“Really {Name}!” he said again, his face turning darker.

It really did amaze you how someone completely comfortable with sexuality could turn such a dark shade from just talking about it or being near it. You continued though, finding it entirely all right if he wasn’t going to admit it, “Anyways, I’ve been reading it and if you wanna try anything…” Now you were the one turning red. It was kind of more embarrassing to talk about rather then do it…

Japan was in a rush to put the books back into order, finding the topic a bit hard to discuss. He couldn’t think of how that book could have gotten there in the first place or why you would be reading it. Sure, there still were some ideas he wanted to try, but that should be discussed between the two of you not in public.

You noticed him rushing and you knew exactly how to get his attention and come to admit he wanted to try something new.

You grabbed onto his arm, looking into his brown eyes, “Kiku…let’s do it…”

His eyes went wide, the shade of red on his face turning darker if possible, “What? Right here?”

You pushed your conviction forward, tugging his arm so he fell on the floor against the couch, holding down his hips with your own and pinning both of his wrists, “Why not?” You let go and leaned back, grabbing the magazine and flipping through the pages, “It says sex in public is kind of thrilling.” He gazed at you still speechless and you returned it with a wanting one, rubbing your hips down on his and straightening out your back to look down at him, “It’s the thought of getting caught that is so…thrilling…”

It was a surprising to hear the want and desire in your voice, but you were letting Japan know it was totally fine to own things like this and try something different once in awhile. And besides who would know? His library was pretty much a labyrinth; the chances of getting caught were pretty low (or so you hoped).

Japan looked over your face, the sensation riding down his spine tough to ignore. This was one of his ideal fantasies, but he didn’t get it from some random magazine. And now that he thought about it too, what other place would be perfect to do this? He might as well take his mind off of his work just for a moment…

His chocolate eyes meet yours and despite the blush on his face, he gave his approval. You smiled down at him, claiming his lips sweetly while placing your hands on the sides of his neck, your thumbs stroking his face. He kissed back, his lips fitting perfectly with yours and following your lead.

You wanted Kiku to get the most out of this experience and figured all your attention should be placed on him.

You titled his head up further, detaching from his lips and leading a trail of kisses down his cheek to his neck, your mouth teasing the skin before attending to it. Kiku moaned quietly as your tongue danced along his skin, occasionally leaving kisses and tiny bites. The idea of leaving marks was a definite yes, sliding your lips over his sensitive patch to hear his voice get louder. You assaulted his soft spot, biting, licking, and sucking to hear him fight back the urge to release his sounds. When he finally cracked, you let go, a fresh red mark printed nicely on him. You kissed it gently, leading them down his chest until you touched the clothing of his shirt.

You sat back, making sure to lightly rub yourself down on his lap, another shudder riding down his spine. You peeled away his blue sweater vest, tossing it over his head and directing it towards the couch before your hands went to his matching blue tie, undoing the knot and sliding the silk off.

You matched your {e/c} eyes with his brown ones, connecting your lips back together as you unbuttoned his white shirt, smoothing your hands over his warm, lean body.

“{Name}” he breathed softly, a blush still on his face. You put a finger to his lips, kissing them one more time before responding, “You can’t be saying my name just yet, I haven’t done anything.”

The exploration continued, your lips returning to his chest and trailing down, kissing anywhere on his skin you saw. You nibbled and sucked along the way, stopping just above his stomach to adjust yourself in the proper position before rolling your tongue over the tiny indents, his moans beginning to seep out.

You traced along the lines, kissing tenderly and stroking his stomach softly until you reached the top of his jeans. Your digits instantly went into action, undoing the button and pulling the zipper down to reveal the fabric of his white boxers, however you wanted to tease him more, pulling down his bottoms slightly to see the v-shaped lines and place your attention there.

Kiku moaned aloud the second you put your mouth on his right hip, his back arching slightly to the sensation sweeping through him. He couldn’t tell if it was the sight of you between his legs or the attention you were giving him that was causing his heat to rise and leave him panting. Maybe it was both? But either way, he didn’t want it to stop.

He opened his legs alittle wider, his head turned to the side as his teeth bit into his bottom lip. He didn’t want his sounds to attract attention, but whatever you were doing felt incredibly good!

As you paid attention to his left side now, you moved your eyes over his body, seeing how his chest rose up and down and his cute face twisted in the pleasure you were giving him. You traveled back over to his right side, hearing his voice get a bit louder when you kissed a certain spot. You noticed his reaction, testing any other spot to see if he made the same noise, but saw he didn’t.

You then remembered there was something like this in the book. “Hey Kiku?” you asked, lapping over that certain spot again to see him wither, “do you have a special spot?” He shook his head without even thinking about it but you proved him wrong, lapping over the indent to see his hips slightly jump.

“I think you do,” you teased, finding no point to taunt him further and attacked it, a moan easily escaping from his mouth.

Aside from the sensitive spot on his neck, according to the article you read, a special spot was just the same except somewhere else on their body and if touched could really add onto the pleasure. And from the looks of it, it was working.

Japan gave up on the idea of trying to stay quiet, the attention you were giving him hard to ignore and hard not to make a sound too, he never knew he had that spot.

You felt like he had enough, seeing his back lift from the couch and his hips jump here and there. The bulge in his pants was more noticeable now and you figured your attention should be placed there. You slipped the rest of his pants and boxers off, the clothing covering the books still on the floor.

Kiku looked like a completely hot mess with his knees bent, his shirt open and his face painted red, but the fun wasn’t even halfway over and you weren’t going to stop now.

You lay back on your stomach, your face close to hard member. You placed a hand on his right inner thigh, pushing it aside and grabbing the base of him. He slightly moaned, the action small, but a pleasurable wave passing through him.

The tip was already weeping, the white substance slowly leaking out. You made a mental note to yourself to remember where his special spot was, thinking if slight teasing could produce this, what else it could do.

Your hand began a slow rhythm, your tongue poking out and licking the underside continuously from bottom to top. Kiku couldn’t help but moan louder, his head back with his arm covering his eyes. He was now starting to think how long it would be before they would get caught because if his sounds didn’t attract attention then, they would now.

While he was distracted, you circled the tip and without a warning took the head into your mouth, Kiku’s back arching then, “{Name}!”

His reaction was one that you were hoping for and took him further, engulfing him in such warmth. You found a rhythm to match your hand, bobbing your head up and down and kept your tongue attached to the underside with every stroke.

Japan clamped his hands over his mouth, his eyes shut from the pleasure. You, on the other hand, wanted to hear them, faintly grazing your teeth around his cock to make one slip. “Come on Kiku,” you said, still sliding your hand up and down, “that’s what makes it thrilling.” You realized you were playing with fire alittle and getting caught in this unacceptable position would be quite the perdicament but this experience was...exciting.

He looked down at you, his breath hitching when you squeezed his tip, “But {Name}…”

You used the moment to catch him off guard, engulfing the head of his cock and sucking hard. His next moan did leave an echo, the action surprising and at the same time leaving him breathless. He enjoyed every bit of it, completely forgetting about his surrondings and wanting you to continue.

You engulfed him all the way to the base, flexing your throat to take him all in and leaving him panting for more. Now that you thought about it, could anybody even hear you? The sound of Kiku’s moaning was loud but maybe because you had a front row seat.

The taste of his seed was on your tongue and you pulled away, hearing him slightly whine. It was cute to hear, but you knew a place his length would love even more; this is were wearing a skirt with no shorts came in handy.

You slipped off your plum underwear and pulled up your bottoms, straddling his hips and rubbing yourself down on him. You were the one to moan this time, feeling how much you wanted him.

Kiku didn’t have time to help, his member disappearing into your heat in seconds till the very base. It felt incredibly wonderful inside, your warmth surrounding him and the tightness of your walls holding him; he moaned along with you.

You got your hips working up and down slowly at first, taking the time to enjoy the pleasure riding up your frame from the leisurely thrusts. Japan was taken by the sight of you, wanting to place his hands anywhere he could. You noticed his slight struggle, you grabbed them yourself, placing them right on your hips to aid your movements.

When he had a firm grip, you leaned in any direction, finding the angle that would cause the most pleasure for the both of you. It was when you leaned back and rolled your hips on him that he accidentally hit your special spot, his name leaving your mouth, “Kiku…”

Japan realized then you were doing all of this for him and the least he could do was repay the favor. After all, the thought of being caught would even be rousing to you as well.

His hips went into action, meeting yours when they came down and hitting you exactly in the same spot, your voice exploding again. Now you were thinking it was your voice that would have you caught. But the thought easily went away when he knocked into you again. Right now, the only thing important was release and you were sure if things kept going, you both would be there soon.

You helped anyway you could, working your lower half a bit faster, your sounds mixing with Japan’s. His hands squeezed a bit harder, the pleasure rocking him to the point he might lose his grip. The feeling of your walls clutch around him with every thrust was overwhelming, his release drawing near.

“Kiku!” you screamed, the pressure between your legs building. You leaned forward, wrapping your arms around his neck and burying your face into the crook; you were sure the next scream was going to be loud enough for outside to even hear.

Japan kept your hips moving, dragging you down hard enough to trigger your release, your scream somewhat heard despite your attempts to hide it. The tight grip of your walls caused his next, using your chest to silence it to some extent.

You stayed like that for a moment, leaning back to look at him when your breath returned to normal, “Kind of thrilling, isn't?” Kiku couldn’t lie and nodded back, thinking what would have happened if someone caught the two of you.

“Oh there you are Japan,” a voice came, startling him to death. Said man looked over to see Germany looking at him with his sky-blue eyes through a gap in the bookshelf. He gulped down his nerves, realizing the position he was still in and attempted to cover up his bare chest, “Hai?”

It was the German’s turn to clear his throat, a small blush painting his face, “Vwell actually…I think I’ve left a book here…Have you seen it?” He leaned in closer between the books to whisper, “It’s one of _those_ books.”

Japan looked up towards you, your hands clamped around your mouth. He looked towards the book you found earlier and figured it belonged to him. You quietly reached over and handed it too him, Kiku grabbing it and sliding it towards Germany, “Is it this one?”

The German sighed with relief. He couldn’t image what would have happened if anybody else had found it, “Thanks Japan.” His blush reappeared, his words a bit stumbled, “It vwon’t happen again.”

The blonde slid the book back into place and put the magazine in his shirt, causally walking away. He actually found the Japanese man by the sound of his voice. When he was sure he was in the right spot, he couldn’t image facing him in person, so instead of facing him with the shame of accidentally leaving one of his books here, he pulled books from the shelf until he saw his face, hoping his naughty magazine was undiscovered by anybody else.

Japan and you both released a sigh of relief, thinking how embarrassing and awkward it would have been if you were caught in that position. He then gave you look that said he was right about the book.

Well…what do you know? It wasn’t his after all…

**Author's Note:**

> Vocabulary  
> “Thank you”… “Arigato”  
> “Yes”… “Hai”  
> “Are you alright?”… “Kega wanai ka?”


End file.
